TMP
The TMP is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Despite the low damage, it's very accurate and has very low recoil, but its high rate of fire will quickly empty its low capacity magazine of 15 rounds in multiplayer. Singleplayer The TMP is first available on "Team Player" in both Akimbo and single variants. The TMP is available in "No Russian" from dead security guards, and can be found with Akimbo and RDS. It is also found in Loose Ends on dead Ultranationalists and in the Armory in the basement, where it has a Red Dot Sight. It can also be found in the mission Just Like Old Times being carried by some members of Shadow Company. The TMP is also available in the Special Ops missions Estate Takedown, Overwatch and Hidden. Multiplayer The TMP is unlocked at rank 58. It has a high rate of fire, quick reload, high accuracy, and low recoil, but this is offset by its very low magazine capacity. Also, the gun's reload time with a completely empty magazine is fairly slow, so Sleight of Hand and Reload Canceling are recommended. Scavenger is helpful when the TMP is being used as more than just a back-up weapon due to its low reserve ammo count. The iron sights of the TMP are bulky, but easy to use due to the orange front post in the middle. The TMP is effective at all ranges, but player accuracy is of utmost importance, as missing too much requires reloading often during combat. This gun is a poor choice when used with Akimbo, as even with Steady Aim the crosshairs are very large. When used with Extended Mags, it has improved performance, gaining a 25 round magazine, essentially making it a sub-machine gun. However, one must endure using the gun for a while; many players never use it long enough to acquire Extended Mags. Due to this, it is one of the hardest attachments to unlock, but is more useful than on other weapons such as G18 or M93 Raffica. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Image:Tmp 6.png|The TMP File:TMP_iron_6.jpg|Ironsights Tmpr.JPG|Reloading the TMP Image:AkimboTMPRDS.png|Akimbo TMP's with red dot sights as found in No Russian. Tmpcropped.PNG|The TMP in third person. Trivia *Akimbo TMP's with Red Dot Sight can be found multiple times throughout both the Campaign and Special Ops, despite Red Dot Sights on akimbo weapons being unusable. *The TMP uses the same two-tone olive drab and black color scheme as the G18, however, unlike the G18, using hacks allow the player to put camouflages onto this weapon. The TMP shares this trait with a few other secondary weapons, like the SPAS-12. *The TMP and the Mini-Uzi share the same sound effect when fired. *There is an unusable rail and folding stock on the side of the gun. *The TMP is one of the few guns that has more recoil in single player than in multiplayer. *The TMP with Akimbo has a unique animation when breaching a door in single player. ru:TMP Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons